Spark and Bite
by gage28170
Summary: In this thrilling story, your favorite Glee Club members, current and previous, learn of the supernatural world that surrounds them, including vampires, werewolves, wizards, and hybrids. Tune in to this thrilling and suspenseful story as your favorite Glee Club members clash with a world full of evil. Filled with romance, drama, and a touch of comedy, this is definitely a must read


"Hello," Rachel Berry said to the man working at the coffee shop near her apartment in New York City.

"How are you today ma'am?" the man asked.

"Good. Umm, can I get a-," Rachel paused from digging in her pocketbook for money to look at the chalkboard with all of the different types of coffee.

"A mocha frappuccino," Rachel said after much deliberation over what coffee she wanted.

"Coming right up," the man with dark hair said to Rachel.

Within a few minutes, Rachel was sipping her cold and delicious mocha in the heated sun. It was late August and the heat was worse than it had ever been in New York City.

Classes at NYADA were starting back up again soon, so Rachel was trying to explore and have as much fun as she could in the Big Apple before it was ruined by school.

Klaus was in the Big Apple. And he was looking for a bit to drink. Klaus was a hybird, which is a half vampire, half werewolf and he was an Original Vampire. Original Vampires were the first vampires ever created. He was thirsty. Thirsty for some Upstate blood. He looked around Times Square, only to find a brunette with a blue skirt and a red leather jacket. She wore green high heels and was sipping what looked like coffee. He made his way towards her.

"Hello, lovely lady. I couldn't help but catch your beauty out of this large crowd.

Rachel blushed. "Why thank you." She had no idea who this was but his English accent made her insides tingle.

"How about a little drink?" Klaus asked.

"Huh?" Rachel said but before she could think, Klaus' pupil grew larger and he began talking. He was compelling her.

"You are going to follow me into that back alley and let me drink from your beautiful neck."

Rachel followed what he told her. She dropped her coffee and walked.

As soon as they arrived in the corner, Klaus ripped off her shirt and started to drink from her neck. Rachel let out a shriek.

"Let her go!" a mysterious voice said behind Klaus.

Klaus paused. "Or what Damon?"

"Or I'll have to stake you."

"You know staking won't kill me, Damon."

"Oh, yes, I know but a White Oak Stake will."

The White Oak Stake was made from the White Oak tree and was the only weapon that could kill an Original Vampire.

"Stay back Damon or I'll kill the girl!"

"No you won't!

Before Damon could make a move, Klaus bit his wrist and shoved it into Rachel's mouth, making her drink.

"Don't do it Klaus!"

Klaus snapped Rachel's neck. "Too late." Klaus gave Damon a deliciously evil smile before speeding off.

Damon rushed to her side, picked her up and put her over his shoulders and rushed off as well.

"Who is that new teacher, Mr. Potter?" asked junior Jake Puckerman.

"I don't know. I heard he was a freak though," answered Jake's best friend, Ryder Lynn.

"Guys, you shouldn't judge before you get to know him," said Ryder's current girlfriend, Marley.

Jake and Ryder nodded in agreement as they walked into his room.

"Hello guys, my name is Mr. Potter and you're late." the new teacher said in his British accent.

"Sorry," Marley said.

Jake, Ryder and Marley took the three available seats in the back as Mr. Potter continued his English lesson.

Damon headed into his 25th floor apartment and laid Rachel on the long red couch sitting in the middle of the room. Damon's apartment was one large room with a bed, a small kitchen with a sink, oven, microwave, and mini fridge, a couch and two antique chairs with a small coffee table.

Damon walked to the fridge and grabbed one of the many blood bags in it. He took the cap off and gulped it down within seconds, before he heard a gasping noise.

"You're up," Damon said to the brunette girl. "What's your name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry," she answered.

"Nice name. It has star quality to it. I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore," Damon said.

"Yeah, well I'm a student at NYADA. What happened to me?"

"A vampire named Klaus was sucking you out and I stopped him. But it came with a price."

"What price?" Rachel asked curiously.

"He made you drink his blood, then snapped your neck."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're a vampire."

"What do you mean, I'm a vampire? I have a whole future ahead of me! You're lying to me! What are you going to do to me? Get away!" Rachel started to back up, towards a wall.

"Rachel, calm down." Damon grabbed a blood bag from the fridge.

"I'm not drinking that!" Rachel demanded.

"Yes, you are." Damon handed the blood bag to Rachel again but she refused.

"NO!" Rachel yelled. "I'm not a vampire. You aren't a vampire! This is just a dream! I'm dreaming, that's all. "

"Rachel, if you don't drink this damn blood, you will die!"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You have to complete the transition! You died with vampire blood in your system. Therefore you are now a vampire. If you don't drink it, you'll be dead within the next 12 hours."

Rachel stood in thought, before grabbing the blood bag out of Damon's hands and slurping it down. Within minutes, Rachel was puking it up.

"Just what I thought," Damon said.

"That was disgusting!" Rachel yelled at him.

"You need real blood."

What do you mean?"

"It means you need to drink from someone."

"Blood?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yes." Damon responded.

"Pick up your phone, Rachel!" Kurt said to himself waiting for Rachel at La Ruse, the local French restaurant.

"Sir, we have a line of people to get in and you've been waiting for 25 minutes. I'm afraid if your party doesn't arrive within the next five minutes, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," a waitress said to Kurt.

Kurt nodded to the young waitress. "Okay," he answered.

He dialed Rachel once again.

"Hello?" the other line said.

"Rachel! I've been trying to call you for almost an hour! Where are you?"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I'm not going to make it to La Ruse. Something came up."

"Rachel, what's going-" Kurt had been cut off. He stood up and angrily stormed out of La Ruse.

RING!

The bell rang at William McKinley High School, meaning second period ENglish was finally over for Marley, Jake, and Ryder.

"Marley, Jake, and Ryder. Come here."

Dammit, Jake thought.

"I need to ask you three a question," Mr. Potter said.

"Okay go ahead," Ryder responded.

"I know Blaine Anderson attended school here last year. Does he still go to school here?"

"No, he graduated last year, but he works at the Lima Bean Coffee Shop, right up the street. He applied for a school in New York City but didn't get in," said Marley.

"Okay thank you. You may leave now," Mr. Potter said.

"Why'd you need to know?" asked Ryder.

"No reason but if there was, it would be none of your business, now would it."

Jake, Ryder, and Marley exited Mr. Potter's classroom, feeling offended.

"That one," Damon pointed at a muscular, tan young man around the age of 21. "That's the one you should drink from. He's strong which means he will recover soon after you drink from him."

"But he looks so much stronger than me, Damon!" Rachel demanded.

"Rachel, you are 25 times stronger now that you are a vampire. You have a special ability called compulsion that lets you control what humans do. Use it!"

"But how?"

Just stare into their eyes like this." Damon looked at Rachel. "And tell them whatever you want them to do." Damon didn't even recognize he was still looking into Rachel's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Damon said quickly before looking away from Rachel. "So what are you waiting for, go and get him!"

Rachel walked towards the handsome young adult, first introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry."

"Hello, Rachel. I'm Brad." he said.

Rachel looked deeply into his eyes. "Follow me into that alley and whatever you do, don't scream."

The boy started walking towards the appointed alley he was told to enter. Rachel turned around and saw Damon smiling at her before nodding his head.

As soon as Rachel was near the back, she aggressively bit into the young man's neck, enjoying the sweet tender taste of his blood. Rachel felt so powerful, so strong. She had never felt so free and the blood tasted like heaven.

"Okay, Rachel, that's enough." Damon had appeared behind her. He went to pull her off of the boy but was pushed into the brick wall of the alley by the newly powerful Rachel. He had forgotten how strong new vampires were.

"Rachel stop!" Damon screamed but she did't care. She felt so good inside. She sucked his blood harder and harder before...

Bump!

The young man's head fell off of his body, plummeting onto the hard concrete ground. Rachel, blood all around her mouth, couldn't believe what she just did.

"Oh my God, Damon. What did I do?"

Mr. Potter entered the Coffee Bean in hopes of finding Blaine Anderson.

"Hello, I'm looking for Blaine Anderson."

"That would be me. May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Mr. Potter. I have some very important information that may be helpful for you and your family. Can we talk in private? Maybe the bathroom?"

"Umm, sure," said Blaine, following Mr. Potter into the small Men's Bathroom.

"So what did you-," Blaine started but stopped as he saw MR. Potter pull out a foot long stick.

"Bewista Cantamina!" Mr. Potter said as he pointed his wand towards Blaine. A red spark flew out into Blaine's chest. Blaine flew backwards, hitting the bathroom stall hard. He fell to the floor, unconscious. Mr. Potter stood on top of the sink and opened what seemed to be a secret compartment. He used his wand to levitate Blaine into the compartment, before shutting it. Mr. Potter climbed down from the sink, washed his hands, and exited the bathroom.


End file.
